SuperStar
by writergirl1215
Summary: Ally Dawson is a superstar singer, songwriter, and actress that can't get a loyal guy. Austin Moon is the nerd-turned-popular thats madly in love with Ally. Will Ally get her Prince Charming and will Austin get his dream girl? I guess you'll have to read to find out. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

SuperStar

**Summary: Singer, songwriter, and actress Ally Dawson is Hollywood's sweetheart and every guys dream girl; kind, classically beautiful, confident, talented, generous, adorkable, AND famous; so why can't she get a trustworthy guy. All she asks for is to find her Prince Charming. Austin Moon is the musically-talented nerd who, over summer, got rid of his nerdy glasses and braces, got a new wardrobe, and suddenly every girl at school drools over. But he's still a nerd at heart, and doesn't want the fake, plastic-made girls from Miami High; he wants Ally. What happens when, during her fame get-away, he meets the SuperStar of his dreams? Will their wishes come true? I guess you'll have to read to find out.**

**A/N: Ok this is my first fanfiction ever so be nice. The characters are going to be kinda OOC especially Dez cause he's such a, shall we say, unique character. Ally going to be kinda Taylor Swift-ish, so let's pretend that Ally writes and sings all those epic songs by Tay, k? I have nothing against Taylor, in fact I'm a HUGE fan, but her relationships aren't always the best, are they? So enough rambling, here's the story! Well, the disclaimer first but that's not really important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, and I especially do not own Austin & Ally….yet. J**

**Chapter 1 **

Ally's POV

"I think we should break up."

"What?! Why?!" I yelp at my boyfriend of one year, Dallas.

"I just don't think it's working out… and Audrey Whitby **(A/N I have nothing against her I just needed** **someone to act as my Camilla Belle. And yes, that does make Dallas Joe Jonas)** asked me out. You don't just turn Audrey Whitby down. Yeah, so bye.", and with that he hung up.

I sigh and look down at my phone. Twenty-seven seconds. That's a new record. You're probably expecting me to break down and start crying like mad. After all my one-year boyfriend just broke up with me. Over the phone. In twenty-seven seconds. But I'm used to it. I've dated a fair share of guys and all of my relationships end because A) They cheat on me B) They dump me for another girl or C)I'm not frisky enough if you know what I mean. I've only ever dumped one guy, but felt so bad I apologized through a song. So many of my dreams have come true, but one hasn't and I'm starting to think it never will. To find one guy that stays loyal to me and loves me for me; in short, my Prince Charming.

I sigh again and try to decide whether to call Trish, my best friend, so we can have our usual after-breakup ritual (eat ice cream and watch the Titanic. Yeah I know, cheesy. Sue us.) or write a song to get all this off my chest. I go with the song. After about three hours, I finish.

_Once upon a time,_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something_

_I hold on to the night, you looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened?_

_Please tell me cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_(Chorus)_

_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said_

_Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when he said_

_Forever and always_

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way to honest?_

_Made you run and hide_

_Like a scared little boy_

_I looked into your eyes_

_I thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything_

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence_

_That cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

_(Chorus A/N: Just pretend it's there. I'm too lazy to type it up again)_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_I don't think so_

_Oh back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Oh back up, baby back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_(Chorus last half and full version)_

_You didn't mean it, baby_

_You said forever and always_

I looked at the time. Ten 'o'clock. I quickly put on my pj's and fell on my bed. It had been a long day. I'll worry about telling Trish and recording the song tomorrow. Then, fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about the day Prince Charming would sweep me of my feet. One day.

Austin's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I jolted awake and grabbed my phone. That was the alarm I set to alert me when something happens in Ally Dawson's life. I know pathetic right? But I can't help myself. She's so… perfect. Yeah she sings a lot about her failed relationships and her music is directed toward teenage girls, but its how she expresses herself, the mark of what I think is a true musician. And her acting DEFINITELY isn't bad.

I shouldn't be thinking like this. I was a nerd last year. Pimply, thick glasses, braces, nerdy clothes, know it all, and an obsession with Hollywood's good girl. Sure I could sing, but that wasn't enough. Over the summer, I lost the first four (I got awesome rock star clothes, thank you very much) and, not trying to sound conceited, I look pretty hot. I'm popular and lots of girls like me now. Even Cassidy Peeples the hottest, most popular girl at school but she's not my type. Girls have always liked me as a friend because I listened to their problems and I was sensitive. In return they made their boyfriends NOT to bully me. But only nerdy girls liked-liked me. Now basically every girl in Miami High drools over me. But I don't want them. Most of them act incredibly fake, go overboard with makeup, and have annoying high pitched laughs (not even laughs. More like screeches) and voices, and wear DISGUSTINGLY revealing clothes. Cassidy is actually not like this; she's actually really nice, but again not my type. Yeah, that's right; I'm still a nerd at heart.

Ally (the obsession remains), on the other hand, is so real. I've watched EVERY interview she's ever done. She knows who she is and doesn't act fake, she hardly wears any makeup, her laugh is real (sometimes she even snorts, which I find adorable), and her clothes show of her figure without revealing what I don't want to see. I know there's zero chance of me getting her thanks to her boyfriend Dallas Centino, but I won't be discouraged. Sure Hollywood's sweetheart and Hollywood's heartthrob are Hollywood's "it" couple, but he's a douchebag. I'm surprised he hasn't messed up yet.

I rub my eyes and read the headline. My jaw drops in shock but its quickly replaced by a grin. It read 'Hollywood Good Girl and Hollywood Heartthrob Call It Quits'. I felt like jumping for joy! She came to her senses and dumped that idiot! I opened the story up and read.

" Ally Dawson was dumped yesterday by her longtime boyfriend, Dallas Centino. After the breakup, Dallas was spotted making out with a star from the hit comedy So Random!, Audrey Whitby. Could he have been cheating on her? When asked about his previous relationship he said," We weren't right for each other. Also, I met Audrey and fell in love with her." Ally still hasn't released a statement. Does this mean another hit song?"

The douchebag! Who in their right mind would dump Ally Dawson for Audrey Whitby? Sure, she's hot but Ally's beautiful. Plus, Audrey has a weird habit of making weird faces when she's annoyed. I was still fuming when my phone began to vibrate. It was a text from my best friend, Dez. He really likes Ally, too. Well, I don't like Ally. I'm in love her even though I've never met her. Does that make any sense? Probably not.

(Italics=Austin and Bold=Dez)

**Did u hear? Dally is NO MORE! :D**

_Yeah, I heard. I have a chance now!_

**_WE_**** have a chance. She could fall in love with me.**

_Yeah, but I love her more! And Auslly sounds better than Delly._

**Auslly? True. U know, about loving her more. But a guy can dream**.

_Do you think it's crazy to love someone you've never met?_

**Kinda, but lots of guys want her so we're not alone**

_But they love her looks and fame. I mean she's gorgeous, but I love her for her personality and passion for music. _

**Anything is possible, Austin. There's always a chance that she'll come here and fall in love with u. Or me. Get some sleep we have a history test 2morrow.**

_Alright. See u 2morrow._

**Good night, bro.**

I sighed and thought about what Dez had said. Anything _was_ possible, so why should that be any different? _I'll meet her someday_, I thought to myself, _someday._

No one's POV

Little did they know that because of what was happening on Ally's side of the country their "someday's" were about to come true.

**A/N: So what did you think? Good? Suckish? Please review! I need to know how I'm doing. Feel free to leave ideas in the review place. I'm sorry if it's really OOC but I've been DYING to write a story like this and Auslly is my favorite couple ever! After that its Etharah from My Babysitter's a Vampire, Zevie from How to Rock, Folive from A.N.T Farm, Keeta from Hunger Games, Cy from Shake It Up, Dassidy from Austin & Ally (*spoiler alert* they'll end up together here. Notice I said here as in my story. Idk about the show.), Bade from Victorious, Cabbie also from Victorious, Tandre again from Victorious, and Raura in real life (expect one-shots about them). I will write stories about most of them and maybe other's I forgot to mention. I will try to update every weekend because during the week I have a lot of I.B. homework, soccer practices, and I volunteer at the library. I might skip a weekend once in a while because I have to go somewhere or I have a lot of homework, but I promise not to let you hanging for weeks. I hate that. Peace! Oh, and sorry it was so short! I'll try to make them longer! Can someone tell me how to upload chapters because I don't know how. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste yo

SuperStar

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! First of thank you SO much to the people that reviewed, favorited, and followed my story, it means a lot to me. Second, who watched Albums and Auditions? I started tearing up when Ally told her friends she was going to NY and when Austin sang to Ally. I don't know how I manage not to cry during movies like Titanic, The Notebook, and A Walk to Remember yet I tear up watching a Disney show. I'm so weird… Anyway, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize especially not Austin & Ally no matter how much I want to. **

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

"ALLLLLYYYYY!" a familiar voice yelled, awakening me from a beautiful dream. A dream where I met my Romeo and he loved me more than life itself. Yup, definitely just a dream. I lazily open my eyes and let out a rather loud shriek. Trish's (very angry) face was hovering only a few inches from mine.

"Why didn't you tell me that bi-"she started, but I interrupted.

"Don't use that word!"

She rolled her eyes and continued, "Fine, _douchebag_ dumped you? Do you know how many revenge plots I have?! And you can't say he doesn't deserve it cause, girl, he just dumped you for a slut!"

"Ok, first of all, don't say that word, either. Sure she has a habit of um…having 'fun' in bed with various guys, but it's not nice to call her that. And second of all, I have my own way to get revenge on douchebags that break my heart! I'm a successful singer/songwriter, remember?"

"That's not revenge!"

"It is in my book! Literally, since it's written in my songbook, ha-ha…"

"Fine. I guess you want to deal with almost 100 paparazzi who want to hear about your breakup outside you door without taking it out on someone. I'll just be going."

"WHAT?" I squealed. 100 paparazzi outside my door! They never leave me alone. It's been getting harder and harder to get away from them away from me. At first it was just a few that wanted to learn about a new Hollywood starlet who was staring in a movie with Taylor Lautner and was releasing her first album. I played Taylor's love interest and eventually we started dating. He was a dream, but I was stupid enough to dump him. I felt SOOOO bad so I wrote a song to apologize. And so "Back to December" was born.

Later, at the VMA's I was interrupted by none other than Kanye West. In short, I was a paparazzi magnet. The drama finally died down and I was happy again. Then Dallas asked me out and it started all over again. Now I'm going to get mobbed by man-eating piranhas with cameras! Yeah, I know I'm lame, deal with it.

"I said, 'Fine, I guess you-"

"I know what you said! They're not going to leave me alone for _at least_ a month! What am I going to do?"

A sly smile appeared onto Trish's face. "Let me rephrase that. What am I going to do that's NOT getting revenge on Dallas?" Her smile was replaced by a scowl. She sighed and said, "Well, when was the last time was you went to visit your family back in Miami?"

"I don't know. Maybe six months…" I answered suddenly feeling guilty, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Two words. Fame getaway."

"They would just follow me!"

"Not if I can help it. Meet me at Hollywood Studios in two hours. Don't ask why just do it, k? Great. Bye!"

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Two Hours Later At Hollywood Studios Meeting Room

"You gathered a bunch of paparazzi's in a place where I was gonna show up? Are you MENTAL?!" I shrieked at Trish.

"Relax, I got it all covered. Now come on! It's show time!" I was absolutely fuming at my best friend but I have to admit; I'm curious about this plan of hers.

We stepped out onto the stage and I was immediately blinded by camera flashes. I heard Trish yell at them.

"Yo, if you don't stop taking pictures I personally make sure all of you are escorted out of here in the roughest way possible AND without a story! Sit down!" And that is why Trish doesn't have to worry about paparazzi stalking her. They know she'll kick their butts in a heartbeat. The flashes quickly died down.

"Now as I was going to say before you all tried to permanently _blind _us, I know you all want the inside scoop on Dally's breakup from Ally's point of view." Excited murmurs filled the room.

"Well to bad! None of you stalkers can have it-yet. You see none of you ever leave my poor friend alone and guess what? She's sick of you invading her privacy! So we have a proposal; you leave Ally alone so she can visit her family in Miami for a month and when she comes back you all get to story at the same time. What do you think?" Protests broke out.

"Quiet. Quiet. Quiet! Shut the fuuudge up people." She meant to say the other word but she saw my glaring at her. "Do you want the damn story or not?!"

"What about the paparazzi in Miami?" someone asks.

"You really think I won't deal with them?" she asks.

"You might not…" he mutters.

"I have a plan for that." she snaps.

"What's your plan?" someone else asks.

"That's none of your concern." she says, "So do we have a deal or not?"

Mutters of 'I guess' fill the room and a smug expression finds its way onto Trish's face.

"All right then. It's settled. C'mon, Ally we're going to have a little chat with the mayor of Miami."

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

** Video Chatting with Miami's Mayor in Ally's Penthouse**

"So in exchange for a private concert for your daughter, all the paparazzi in Miami can't take pictures of and/or mob Ally AND paparazzi from outside of it can't enter. What do you say?" Trish asked. I would be asking but I was still in shock that L.A.'s man-eating piranhas agreed to leave me alone for a whole month. That's not at all like them. What if they have something up their sleeves? They could attack me at airport, or kidnap me when I get into the car to take me to the airport, or- _Stop thinking so negatively Ally!_ I scold myself _Just enjoy the fact that you might be free for a whole month!_ My thoughts were interrupted by the mayor.

"I don't know. It doesn't worry you that Ally's fans could be just as bad as paparazzi?" He had a good point.

"We'll have Meet & Greets in exchange for them not to mob her. In fact, let's pick one lucky resident of Miami to spend the whole month showing Ally around. We could have a raffle, but don't say it's to meet Ally, that'll just attract unwanted attention. Just call it the 'Spend a Month with a Celebrity' raffle. She'll even throw in a concert for all of Miami at the end of the month! What do you say now?"

"I guess I can't turn down such a generous offer. It's a deal. When do you think you will arrive?"

"How soon can you arrange the plan?"

"About a week, I suppose. Is that okay with you, Ms. Dawson?"

I was startled that he talked to me, and since it took me a second to compose myself. Trish took advantage of the second, and tried to answer for me.

"A week?! That's the best-mmpphh!" I smacked my hand onto her mouth.

"A week sound great! Call us when you're ready, and we'll come over."

"Are you sure? Because I can work faster, and-"

"No, no. Its fine, it really is!" I wanted to get this over with. Trish was licking my hand, and it's not exactly comfortable. He gave me a confused look.

"Ok, then. I'm going to go tell my daughter. She'll be so excited. Goodbye, Ms. Dawson."

"Goodbye, sir. Thank you so much for this."

With that I shut my flat-screen TV off, and removed my hand from Trish's mouth.

"Ew! Trish, what's wrong with you?!"

"Your hand was over my mouth, and it wasn't moving."

"I did that so you would stop talking before you offended the mayor!"

"Whatever. We haven't had our post-breakup routine yet. Do you wanna have it now?"

I sigh, "Why not?"

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

** Austin's POV Three Days Later**

"Excellent job, Mr. Moon! You got the highest mark on the history test in the class. If you keep this up, well let's just say there's a chance of a scholarship in your future!" Ms. Adams, my history teacher, praised. I groaned inwardly and tried to hide my face.

"Thank you, Ms. Adams." I muttered, my face burning in shame. She gave me a smile, and walked away. I zoned out the rest of class. The second the bell rang I ran out of the room. Maybe if I'm fast enough I can avoid my friend's-

"Yo, Austin! What's up with the A plus on a test? I thought we agreed to cut the nerdy chiz." My friend Chase Anderson asked me glaring at me.

Questions. Fudge.

Chase has the same story as me. Nerd who, after you remove pimples, glasses, tucked in shirt, and anime addiction, is a smokin' hot chick magnet. But unlike me he decided to give up his brains. He's got a small crush on Ally (That's right I keep tabs on the level people love Ally. Sue me!), but he's more of a one-date-then-move-on sort of guy. Player if you will. The only girl he'd be willing to have a serious relationship is Cassidy's best friend Amie Jean Morgan, or AJ for short. She's a tough girl with zero tolerance for players like him. He tries to piss her of a lot and she says she hates his guts, but I'm pretty sure she enjoys their little arguments as much as he does.

Back to our conversation.

"I never agreed to get bad grades! Do you know how bad my parents would freak if I came home with an F on a test!" I retort,

He looks at me disbelievingly. "You've got looks, dude! Why the fudge do you care if you got good grades or not?"

"The same reason you don't cuss! It feels wrong!"

"Not cussing makes it easier to get good girls!" he (lamely) protests.

"No it feels wrong!"

"Does not! "

"Then try."

"Try what?"

"To cuss."

"Fine, I will!"

Silence.

"You gonna say something, or what?"

"Fu. Fu. Fuuuu. Um, sh. Sh. Shiiiiii. Bi. Biiii- Oh I can't do it! It feels WRONG!" he cries.

I smirk and say, "Told you. Now let's forget this whole conversation, go get Dez, and go chill at the mall like normal teenage boys." He nods his head mainly because he has no choice. He knows I won.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

**At The Mall**

"Look whose over there!" Chase whispers. I look at where he was pointing and see AJ and Cassidy standing in front of one of the mall raffle things. You know the ones you can never win because everyone enters it. They were squealing and jumping. It's probably for some shopping spree certificates.

"It's Cassidy and AJ. So what?" I asked, bored.

"How are you not into her?! She's hot and madly in love with you!" he asks me. I shrug and think _Because she's not Ally Dawson!_

"Let's go talk to them!"

"You just want to flirt with AJ." Dez points out.

"Don't I though? She's a total babe!"

I roll my eyes. He might have a chance if he didn't think like that.

"C'mon, guys! Dez maybe you can hook up with Cassidy."

"I don't like Cassidy like that."

"What is with you guys?! You're Perfs! You're supposed to hook up with cheerleaders, blonde beauties, Cali queens, and future Hollywood girls. Instead you do nothing but think about Ally Dawson. Austin you might never meet her! She could finally get a boyfriend who loves her as much as you do and marry him! Then what are you going to do?"

"Be happy for her and find a girl that I love almost as much as I do her." I snapped. He sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, dude. I'm sorry I offended you."

"It's cool… Let's go talk to AJ and Cassidy before they leave."

"Thank you! Yo, Amie Jean! Cassidy!"

"Don't call me that, Anderson!" AJ snapped, "What do you want?"

"Now that's no way to greet me and my friends." He said. She smiles sweetly.

"Oh, sorry. Hey Austin! Hey Dez! Hey Egomaniac!" she said smirking as his face fell.

"AJ be nice! Hey Chase, Dez, _Austin._" Cassidy said.

"Hey, Cassidy, AJ. What were you guys signing up for?"

"Only the most AWESOME raffle EVER!" she exclaims.

"The prize is to spend a whole month with a celebrity!" AJ explains.

"Why would you want to hang with a celebrity when you've got me?" Chase asks.

AJ turns to Cassidy and says, "See I wasn't being mean! It's the truth! He is an egomaniac!"

"What celebrity?" I ask before they start one of their arguments about Chase's ego.

"They don't say." Cassidy answers, catching on.

"I am not an egomaniac! I'll have you know I'm very modest!"

"Yeah, right! And I hate chocolate!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means-"

"Well, we should get going now! Bye guys!" Cassidy interrupts dragging AJ away.

"Can you believe her? Me, an egomaniac? Blah, Blah, Blah." He didn't say the last part but I was thinking so that's what it sounded like. A celebrity, huh? Maybe it's Ally. I'm going to try. I stood up and walked towards the raffle stand.

"Why are you standing up while I'm complaining? Where are you going?" Chase yells.

"I'm going to sign up for the raffle!"

"Why?"

"What if it's Ally?" I heard a groan behind me.

"Dude she's hot but remember our little fight earlier? You're ignoring me aren't you? Dez where are you going?"

"To sign up."

"Not you, too!" he yelled. Then he sighed.

"Wait up!"

I was already at the stand filling out the form when Dez and he came over. They began to fill out the forms, too. I waited for them to finish.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this thing."

We dropped the forms into the box at the same time.

"You guys want to go shoot some hoops?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, sure." Chase answers.

"Let's go." I say.

As we walk away, I'm silently praying that the celebrity is Ally and that I win. Wouldn't that be a dream come true?

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, but I was busy. I had my grandpa's birthday party on Saturday, homework on Sunday, and I went to the beach Monday then came home and got really sick. I was sick all week, but I'm good now except for a light cough. Has anyone else heard about the episode Couples & Careers? They have some slides on the Austin & Ally wiki and it seems so good. Lots of Auslly. Anyways, who do you guys want to AJ and Chase to be? I was kinda imagining them like Lulu Antariska and Max Schneider but I'm open to ideas. Thanks to xXDemiFanForeverXx for telling me how to add chapters, and Bubblelina15, Are you the one that makes all the awesome Auslly videos on YouTube? Because I seriously love them. I requested the Who's That Girl video, so thank you so much for making it. Well that's it. Peace!**

ur document here...


	3. Chapter 3

SuperStar

**A/N: This are really getting boring aren't they? I seriously need to control my rambling, so I'm going to make this really short. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything L**

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I need to get out of this plane! Why am I on a plane at 2 in the morning, you may ask? The mayor called last night saying that everything was ready, and Trish thought it was an excellent idea to leave right away. Now to the matter of why I need to get off the plane. Trish will deny this if you ask, but she snores. Loudly. Like so loud no one else can sleep. I'm getting dirty looks from the exhausted employees that work my private jet. I feel really bad that they have to be here, but Trish made them come. If it were up to me, they wouldn't have come and I would've just paid the pilot extra. But Trish wanted the full experience.

"Excuse me, Ms. Dawson." One of my flight attendants says.

"Yes?" I answer giving her a polite smile.

"I'm sorry to disturb you-"she starts not sounding sorry at all.

"You're not disturbing me." I interrupt.

"Great. Can you wake your friend up? Some of us need sleep." She rudely states. My smile falters.

"O-of course." I stutter out. Does lack of sleep really make people so rude?

"Thank you." With that she walked away, and plopped down on one of the seats.

"Trish. Trish. Trish. PATRICIA MARIA DE LA ROSA, WAKE UP!" I yell. I don't usually yell on planes, by the way. I don't normally yell at all. But you have _no_ idea what a deep sleeper Trish is.

"ALRIGHT WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP?! I'M FREAKIN' TIRED! CAN'T A GIRL SLEEP AROUND HERE ANYMORE! WHY I OUGHT TO- Ally?" she looks at me really confused.

"The rest of us need to sleep too, Trish. The employees were complaining that your snoring was keeping the up." I explained.

"Snoring? I don't snore! You people really do need sleep 'cause I haven't snored a day in my life!" she snapped.

"Right. All of us were having the same hallucination, at the same time."

"Yes, yes you were. I'm hungry. I am going to go eat something so all of you can sleep." She sarcastically said.

Then she stormed out, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'Snoring my ass!'. I'll talk to her about her ugly vocabulary tomorrow. I drift into a deep sleep thinking about Miami.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

** Miami Airport 8:00 AM**

"Have a nice stay, Ms. Dawson! Ms. De la Rosa." The pilot saluted me and shot an angry glare at Trish.

"No one on there is going to miss you, Trish."

"And I won't miss them."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, I want to go see my family!"

"Ally!" my mom cried and ran up to hug me.

"Mom you're here! I thought you were still in the jungle!" My mom is a scientist and for the past few years has been studying Gorillas in the jungle.

"How could I miss the opportunity to see my baby girl?"

"I've missed you, mom!"

"You forgetting about someone?"

I chuckle and say, "How could I ever forget you dad?"

"I guess you can't. Do I get a hug?"

I laugh and run to hug him, too.

"So I heard that your boyfriend dumped you-"

"Dad, don't even get started on that!"

"But the douchebag hurt my baby girl! Can I at least-"

"Lester!" my mom warns.

"Never mind."

I love my family.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

** Sonic Boom**

"ALLY WAIT UP!" Trish yelled from behind me.

I snort. That's not gonna happen.

I run into the Sonic Boom and run to the piano. It's so good to be home!

"What the *pant* hell, Ally! You *pant* know that *pant* I hate to *pant* run!"

"Language, Trish!" I sing.

She glares at me and hops onto the counter.

"Don't sit on the counter!"

"Same old Ally." My dad jokes as he and my mom walk into the store.

"I've missed the store. Especially this guy." I said pointing to the piano. I wrote my very first hit on this piano. I haven't thought about Tim McGraw in so long. I wrote it for a boy I fell head over heels for while we were visiting my Aunt Nicki in Georgia when I was thirteen. Ben was so perfect. His jet black hair fell into his twinkling, chocolate eyes perfectly, and matched his olive skin. His habit of brushing his hair out of his eyes (only for it to fall back) and smiling shyly made my heart go insane. Oh, how I loved that smile. We dated, and I got my first kiss from him, but I couldn't stay in Georgia. I left, and didn't hear from him again. Next summer, I begged my parents to take me back to Georgia, only to find he had a new girlfriend. Her name was Jane. She also had jet black hair, but her skin was porcelain white, and her blue eyes were icy. She didn't like me but probably because she knew Ben and I had a history. Ben told her we had no feelings for each other anymore. And she still hated me**. (A/N: Sound like a couple we know?)**

My love life really is messed up. I feel another song coming up.

Hmm… Let's see.

_Oh, it's sad picture._

_The final blow hits you._

_Someone else gets what you wanted again._

Good so far.

_Because these things will change. _

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us down_

_Will fall down_

_It's a revolution _

_The time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah _

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

"Hey, Ally that sounds great and all but we have to get to the mayor's mansion for the private concert." Trish's voice interrupts.

I sigh. I have to chorus down, so I have to work on the other lyrics later. "Let get going."

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

** Mayor's Mansion**

The mayor's daughter was the single most adorable little girl I have ever seen! She came into the music room dressed as Snow White, and her sky blue eyes open wide. When she saw me she began to jump up in down screaming, making her strawberry blond curls bounce. It was adorable! Then when I began to sing she sang along, and not just some parts she recognized. She sang the every word. I was so touched. This little girl actually liked my songs enough to memorize them.

"So we will announce the winner, they will come up on stage, you will start singing, and come out on stage." The mayor concludes. He was telling us how the raffle would go, but I was absorbed in my own thoughts. Smile and nod. Just smile and nod.

"That sounds great!" I say.

"Let's get going then! To city hall we go!"

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

** City Hall**

Ally's POV

"There are so many people, Trish! This is amazing!" I squeal.

"You're acting like you never realized how famous you are."

"Well, I didn't think I was _this_ famous!"

"Oh, Ally, Ally, Ally. Sweet, clueless little Ally."

"Thanks. Why am I clueless?"

"Because. If you're asking me now, it's not hard to tell you don't know-oh-oh you don't know your famous everywhere. Oh, oh, oh it's really kinda pitiful." She sings to "What Makes You Beautiful".

"You're way too obsessed with One Direction."

"What can I say? Hot is hot, and I like hot guys. Especially ones called Zayn. "

"Why didn't you ask him out at the Teen Choice Awards?"

"Cause I was playing hard to get." She says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she smirks and says "I don't have to ask who your favorite guy is." She's referring to Harry's little crush on me.

"Harry's a sweet boy, but he's not for me."

"Girl, girls would kill to even go on a date him, but you get a chance to be his girlfriend and you don't take it! Have I taught you nothing?"

I laugh. I seriously love my best friend and her boy-crazy ways.

Suddenly, Bob, the stage hand, came in.

"You're on in five, Ms. Swift."

"Thanks Bob."

"Guess I should go to the elevating thing-a-mabob. **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)"**

"Thing-a-mabob?! Seriously have I taught you nothing?"

I laugh, walk away, and get onto the elevating thing-a-mabob. I've been preforming for years and I still don't know what it's called. I listen to the mayor's voice, and wait for the signal.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one lucky young man or woman (_What is this? The_ _Hunger Games?_ I think to myself) to have the honor of spending a full month with a very famous celebrity." I hear him say.

"It is a huge honor and I expect whoever is chosen to respect her and give us a good name." He continues.

"Enough of that, now let's choose our winner."

His footsteps echo because apparently everyone's holding their breath.

"And the raffle winner is… (A/N: I should have stopped here but I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging for a month) Austin Moon! Come up here, m'boy!" A boy. Oh, joy. Hey that rhymed. Anyways, Trish is probably having a little matchmaking brain storming session.

"Are you excited for this?" I hear him chuckle. I guess the boy just nodded.

"Well, I guess I should show you your prize. Ready, SuperStar?"

That's my signal.

The elevating thing begins to elevate and I begin to sing.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

I take a close look at Austin Moon. He's… cute. Bleach blond hair that flips just the right way, surfer dude build, chocolate brown eyes, and overall good-looking. But I don't trust him. The way he dresses (all rock star-like) and his obvious good looks make him seem like one of those people. And by those people I mean cocky jerks that think they can get any girl, and have a new girl every day. Not to mention the whole take-a-girls-innocence -every-chance-they-get issue, but I don't need to go into detail. I would have never ever thought he would do what he did next.

He ran up, and hugged me.

Austin's POV

"Dude, look at how many people signed up! There is no way in heck one of us is going to win!" Chase complains.

"You are so negative!" Cassidy complains. Oh yeah, Chase invited Cassidy and AJ to come with us. I wonder why.

"Another reason I hate him." AJ smirks.

"Please, you know you want me."

"Yeah. I want you to get the hell out of my life."

"You wouldn't last a day without seeing me."

"Wanna bet? Only let's make it so I don't have to see your face for the rest of my life!"

"You so want me. I'm not surprised though. I mean who can resist this?" He runs his fingers through his short, curly black hair.

"Me! I can resist this!" She yells and runs her fingers through her wavy, shoulder-length, brown hair, clearly mocking him.

"We get you guys! You two are hopelessly in love! Now can you stop arguing?" I say, smirking.

AJ's face turns red. "Are you suggesting that I have feelings for this- this son of a female dog?! Do you _want_ to have your life come to an end?!" She hisses. Ouch. That's gonna hurt, Chase. I look at him expecting a pained expression, but instead see a smirk. Note to self: ask Chase for lessons on seeming unfazed by hurtful words.

"He's not suggesting; he's stating facts." Chase says.

"You- you- you ARGH!" She storms away from us.

"I'll go get her." Cassidy runs after AJ calling her name.

"I don't see how you don't like her, man." Chase says referring to Cassidy.

"I don't either, but you can't force love." I mutter. That was a lie. I knew exactly why I didn't like Cassidy like that and the reason is four little letters. Ally.

Then Cassidy and AJ came back. I swear that girl can convince anyone to do anything.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and threatening you, Austin."

"It's cool. I'm sorry for suggesting you have feelings for one of my best friends."

"Speaking of your best friends where's Dez?" I could tell she was just saying that to get out of apologizing to Chase.

"Ahem. You didn't apologize to me."

"I have nothing to apologize for."

"Oh, really. You called me a son of a female dog."

"It's only an insult if it's not true."

"I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry." She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Come again."

"I'm sorry."

"One more time, I couldn't quite hear you."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I SAID 'I'M FUCKING SORRY'" She yells.

"Thank you."

I can tell she's seriously steamed. She isn't one for cussing in public.

"What's with all the yelling? Am I late?" A familiar voice says, breaking the tension.

"No you're just in time Dez." I say relieved.

And I was right. The music stopped playing and the mayor stepped onto the stage which they had built for the raffle. It must be a pretty big star.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come for us to select one lucky young man or woman (_Hunger Games much? _I think) to have the honor of spending a full month with a very famous celebrity." He says.

It is a huge honor and I expect whoever is chosen to respect her and give us a good name." He continues.

"Enough of that, now let's choose our winner."

Everyone goes quiet and you can actually hear the mayor's footsteps as he walks across the stage to the fish bowl with all contestants name in it. He picks a slip, and I hold my breath.

"The raffle winner is… Austin Moon!"

Austin Moon. Austin Moon. Oh my god, that's me! I won! I'm frozen in shock.

"Come up here m'boy!" he says to me. I realize everyone made a pathway for me to walk to the stage.

I slowly make my way down the path and up the stairs.

"You excited for this?" All I can do is nod and he chuckles.

"Well, I guess I should show you your prize. Ready, SuperStar?"

Then someone's beautiful voice fills the air. She rises on and elevating thingy and my jaw drops. Oh. My. Freaking. God. Ally Dawson is singing 'Enchanted' on the same stage I'm standing on. I stand there my jaw hanging open, probably looking like an idiot, but I'm too shocked to care. The song ends and she turns to me and gives me a small smile. Then, I run up to her, and throw my arms around her waist. I'll pay for this later. Maybe she'll send bodyguards after me. Maybe I'll lose the honor. But right now I'm far from caring.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month. I really have no excuse, but I'll go ahead and blame it on homework, which isn't really a lie. Anyways I have to keep this short cause I have practice in half an hour and still haven't started my homework. Please review. Bye!**


End file.
